


Minor Surgical Procedure

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abortion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Snowman chose to abort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Surgical Procedure

**Derse**

The problem wasn’t finding a doctor to do it. After all, it was one of the most easily available minor surgical options available to carapacians. The fertility suppressants in the water helped and birth control was always available, but there were still accidents. 99% was a good number, but that still left a 1% chance of pregnancy. 

The Black Queen chances had been a bit over 1%, since she and Jack were both negligent in using their birth control. She knew “I didn’t mean to hate fuck the little bastard” was not an excuse, but that was the simple truth: she had not foreseen having sex with anyone other than her husband right up until the moment she and Jack did have sex. 

Pregnancy had not occurred to her until the second month, when she realized she was rather late for an important, if inconvenient event. Her bathroom had a few pregnancy tests available, on the off chance her husband was home to do his duty, and she had gone through the messy business of testing to see if Jack had hit a bullseye. And even though he had shirked every other duty presented to him, somehow he had accomplished this one.

Really, it was annoying. If he would only put half as much effort towards his work as he had towards knocking her up, his department might not have always been so tragically behind its quotas.

There were plenty of doctors capable of performing the procedure she needed; the trouble was finding one who would keep his mouth shut. The tabloids paid good money for juicy stories, and she could just picture the headline; BLACK QUEEN ABORTS ARCHAGENT’S LOVECHILD. Not to mention that those who wouldn’t sell the story would likely spread the story to the Black King to curry public favour. There was no way that didn’t end with Jack Noir dead, and as irritated as he was at the moment, she needed him to serve as a buffer between her and the mounds of tedious paperwork that the bureaucracy generated every day. 

It took about a month to find what she was looking for; a family man. The doctor had a wife and a child of their own. They had been applying for a licence to conceive a second child, but had been denied so far. The Black Queen summoned him, and after a quiet conversation, they came to an agreement. He would take care of her troubles, and in return, he would receive the licence. So long as no word was whispered about her situation, he and his wife would continue to enjoy their two-child household. 

The entire procedure took two hours. She was awake the entire time, and the actual procedure was only 20 minutes. The rest of the time was spent waiting for the anaesthetic to wear off. She signed the paperwork while the doctor packed up his tools. 

The Black Queen spent the rest of the day overseeing procedures. Except for some minor soreness, she felt nothing but relief. 

And she privately ensured that Jack’s rations were laced with birth control, just in case. 

 

**Exile**

The Banished Quasiroyal traveled into exile fully supplied. There was no reason for her to leave the ship for a few weeks, and indeed, she did not. The larders were full and the ship was warm and safe against the sandstorms that filled the desert. She stayed deep in the hold, passing the time with books and bitter thoughts. 

Loneliness was the hardest thing to battle in Exile. She had been banished alone, no servants to busy the halls of the ship. In all her days, the Banished Quasiroyal had never been without the company of at least half a dozen servants to clean and cook and simply exist around her. In the empty halls of the ship, she had to learn how to live in a world without someone to serve at your beck and call. 

Dinners were burnt or cold, or sometimes inexplicably both. Washing clothing proved to be difficult, and then inadvisable as she realized what a waste of water it was in the desert. She began to lounge around the ship naked, peeking occasionally out through the port windows to see if there was anyone else in exile with her. The alien view, which had once taken her breath away, now bored her. 

The only thing to break this period of silence was the realization that she was pregnant. A quick count revealed this one to be the Black King’s child, conceived on the eve of War during his last visit to Derse. They had made love in their bedchambers, whispering promises to one another. And less than a month later, he had exiled her for crimes against the Crown, believing clearly fabricated evidence and refusing to forgive her refusal to wear the Blasphemer's face. Would he had been so eager to do that if he had known she carried his child? 

In the infirmary ,she found a small white box in the cabinet, marked with warnings and skulls. The instructions were simple. The Banished Quasiroyal used a little of the dwindling water to draw a bath and ate the tablets one by one. The cramps started an hour later. She read her book while her inside ached, distracting herself with accounts of the Horrorterror’s visions, as whispered to the Doomed Scribe. When the water she sat in was red, she drained it and drew another one. 

It took three baths and twelve hours, and when she rose, her body ached as if some inconsiderate ass had punched her abdomen a dozen times. She went to her bed chambers and slept off the day.

Three days later, when the worst of the pain was gone, she took some supplies and headed into the desert. She was tired of idling the days away in a dead ship. Though she was no longer the Queen of Derse, she was not about to lay down and die. There had to be some way to seek her revenge on Jack Noir.

As she walked over the crest of a hill, she met the man who would help her achieve just that. 

 

**Midnight City**

“Well, you’re pregnant.” Stitch swished around the cup, showing her the pine oil. The colour change was subtle but noticeable enough to be undeniable. “What do you want to do about it?” 

Snowman sighed. When things went wrong, they went wrong all at once. Four days ago, Slick had killed her latest paramour, smashing the poor man’s skull in with a brick. She had responded by setting Slick on fire. He would recover in a few week’s time, but the Bold Boxer would remain dead and buried. The Bold Boxer had been a sweet man, and though she had enjoyed his company, she wasn’t going to give birth for him. 

She tried to picture herself at six months - bloated and waddling, unable to fit into any of her clothes, constantly smelling of urine and sweat - and shuddered. She would rather lose a hand than suffer through that sort of torture. Snowman had seen other mothers in Midnight City, seen the way their shell flaked and cracked as they filled out or how their body turned against them, ankles swelling and sweating constantly, no matter the temperature. 

“I want an abortion.” She told Stitch, who just nodded. Not for the first time, she was glad that Doc Scratch had found such a professional for the Felt. 

“Get your legs in the stirrups, I’ll get my tools.” Stitch headed to his workbench. Snowman pulled her legs up as she turned on the examination table. Her feet fit neatly in the stirrups and she settled her arms on her stomach, waiting for him to return. 

It only took an hour. He sent her to her room with an ice pack, and she had some wonderful tranquilizers and tea until she felt nothing in her nethers but a slightly chilly feeling. 

The next morning, she sat at the breakfast table with the rest and ate, once again content with her companions and her job. It was not one that every woman would have wanted, but it was hers, and if she had to choose again, she would choose the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic came out of a few conversations I've had with people about babyfic involving characters who would never choose to carry an unplanned pregnancy to term. While I also enjoy babyfic, it does bother me that characterization is thrown out the window in order for babies-ever-after to happen, and that if you do encounter abortion in fic, it's either breezed by as an option people don't take, or is the saddest most dire thing to ever happen to that character. 
> 
> For something that is a very safe, very easy and relatively quick medical procedure, it's rarely portrayed as such. So, I finally decided to stop griping about it and actually write the damn thing out. Hopefully it's been enjoyable instead of preachy.


End file.
